


We Gained The World But All We Want Is Each Other

by MistressMystique



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMystique/pseuds/MistressMystique
Summary: Both Dipper and Gideon have failed to get there loves and have vowed to work together to get there ladys to love them...by whatever means necessary....but will they really be happy once they have everything they wanted? Or was what they thought they wanted not what they truly desire?





	1. Chapter 1 Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity falls FanFiction:Dipper Pines/Gideon Gleeful {Amulet Pinetree}
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Lady Of Order And Chaos 1995 sadily does not own Gravity Falls or any of the characters of the show they are owned by the amazing Alex Hirsch and the awesome Disney Channel!!!!!!! But i do claim the plot!!!!!
> 
> Warning:   
GirlxBoy to start with then BoyxBoy and hints of GirlxGirl, OOC, AU, slight cursing, depression mentioned.
> 
> Authors Note:   
Hello readers!!! This is Chaos!!! I appreciate constructive criticism but please don't be mean!!! Now i hope you enjoy my story!!!

It was late evening in Gravity Falls and most people would be inside watching T.V. and eating dinner. All except for the young man walking through the woods by himself. 

The young man in question was none other than Dipper Pines. He was feeling angry, sad and very desperate. He was shaking like a leaf and muttering to himself as he pushed through the leaves, limbs and bramble.

“It’s been years and she still doesn’t love me! Why won’t she love me?!?!? I need to somehow make her love me!” He was close to insane with how desperate he was. 

As he was ranting and raving to himself he didn’t notice the rock until he tripped falling just underneath a big Oak tree. His head spun a minute as he sat up and scooted to rest his head on the trunk. He started to cry letting everything out, unaware of the tall platinum blonde man entering his vicinity. 

Dipper heard a soft gasp and looked into the sad but gentle eyes of one Gideon Gleeful. They held there gaze for a long while but Dipper looked away patting the ground next to him softly in invitation. 

Gideon Hesitated just for a moment before he slowly walked over to sit beside Dipper.

They sat in quite for some time, both lost in their own thoughts before Dipper decided to break it. 

“ I thought Windy would love me now, that iv grown up, buffed up and matured. But no matter what I do I cannot get her love!” He exclaimed eyes blazing in anger and despair. He turned his head sharply to stared into the surprised eyes of Gideon.


	2. Chapter 2 Understanding

“ I give up.” Gideon exclaimed softly and sadly as he wandered through the forest. Nothing he does can get his sweet sweet Mabel’s love. 

He was hopeless now, no matter what he does he will never be able to win her over.

It was useless to even try anymore, so he won’t. 

He made sure to keep his eyes up so he didn’t run into a tree. He heard a loud thump accompanied by heart wrenching sobs and he struggled to get closer to the sad creature. He honestly felt the need to help it. 

When he got to a large oak in the middle of the forest he gasped quietly at who it was. He placed his pale delicate hand to his mouth in shock as his eyes locked with a broken looking Dipper Pines.

He held eye contact for a bit until Dipper broke it and patted the ground next to him. 

Gideon only hesitated a moment, this was his….. no she wasn’t his…. this was Mabel’s brother and it would be rude to ignore his pain. And he selfishly thought it would distract from his own emotions. 

So he sat and it was quiet for a good long time until Dipper suddenly spoke and what he said speared his heart. They were the same he thought looking into the manic eyes of the man before him.

Just as he had tried and failed to gain sweet Mabel’s heart, so did Dipper with his fair lady Miss Windy. 

Gideon let a few crystalline tears leak from his ice blue eyes. 

“Dipper, iv failed ta win yer wonderful sisters heart. For years just as you sought ta win over Windy I have with Mabel. I thought if I slimmed down an angled ma face she would love me like’er boy bands. I thought if I used magic ta incorporate elf’s DNA inta mine she would fall for the magical creature in me. It had the added bonus ta make me very delicate in looks and stronger physically and I thought the beauty and power I gained would also be key in gettin her love. I've tried everythin but force and unlike ma youth I am unwillin ta do that ta her. We have both lost our love’s before we could ever have’em.”

They looked deep into each other’s eyes and both began bawling roughly. And as they gathered each other in there arms they reached a moment of understanding in solidarity.

After a few minutes they awkwardly separated. 

Dipper sighed after a moment and just slung an arm over Gideon causing him to stiffen up a bit before Cautiously settleing into Dippers side. 

“Dipper, I truly love your sister so…. I’m lettin her go…. there’s nothin I have done that has worked so it’s the only way to go.” Gideon said softly eyes closed as he buried his face in Dippers side. Thinking absently how nice it felt to be held like this before brushing it off.

Dipper ‘hmmmmed’ his understanding. He was about to agree with Gideon when he had an idea. A wonderfully deviously perfect idea. He quickly turned Gideon to face him with a super excited but insane grin reminiscent of bill cipher.

Gideon Cautiously waited for him to speak slightly unnerved.

“We can help each other!! I’m pretty sure if we worked together anything is possible!!!!” Dipper shouted exuberantly spit flying out and eyes wide and manic. 

Gideon wiped the spit from his face and marveled how the tables have turned. They had swapped mindsets from when they were young, where then Gideon was desperate and Dipper was defeated.

He thought it over and realized deviously that he was right. Dipper had a knack for figuring things out in a pinch and being just plain ingenious all the time with the amazing ability to learn surprisingly quick. And Gideon himself was also a genius and a con artist who was very well studied in magic and runes. Both had a strategic mind and knew how to get what they wanted, well except for their dream girls that is. But together they were unbeatable. 

Gideon nodded his head softly eyes slightly manic as well. “You’ve got yerself a deal partner! Let’s win our girls! Soon I will have ma sweet marshmallow in ma arms! And you with the fair miss Wendy in yours!” 

They made eye contact and started to chuckle madly. It was time to brainstorm.


End file.
